Snowy Mystery
by chi chan24
Summary: Kouji gets seperated from his friends in one of their latest adventures in a strange land. Becoming friends amazingly with a friendly and sensitive giant, he agrees to help Kouji find them. Though other forces seem to be at work to keeping them apart...


PS: I do not own anything from Digimon, just this particular plot line....so please don't sue me....

CH 1.

The snow was treacherous, the air was freezing, and the storm wasn't helping much either. Kouji was trying his best to push against the swirling, strong winds. But from the corner of his

eye, he could see his companion was having better luck than he was, which only made him try harder. The looming giant soon caught up to him, though, making Kouji to give up slightly in

his efforts. The giant smiled warmly at him though Kouji frowned back. "What?" he asked over the thunderous winds.

"Maybe we should find safe haven from this storm!" The giant yelled back.

Kouji as getting annoyed now as the storms kept swirling his hair in front of his face until he finally held it back with one hand. "But we need to the next town before tomorrow!" he

managed to yell over the winds getting louder. The giant's smile was sad now as he stepped in front of Kouji to give him some refuge from the storm. "I know you want to find your

friends as soon as possible, but I think your friends wouldn't like to find you in the middle of nowhere frozen like a popsicle," he said without having to yell so much.

Kouji sighed, leaning back on a rocky wall behind him. "I know, it's just…" he contemplated the situation, but he knew it wasn't fair because he wasn't putting just his life in danger but

also the kind stranger who had been helping him. He finally stretched his neck to be able to meet the stranger's eyes. "Can we just walk a little more?"

The giant's smile faltered as he tried to escape Kouji's blue, pleading eyes. "Well…..maybe just a little more--" he said before having to run after Kouji, who was already walking ahead of

him again. He sighed at Kouji's failed attempts to be the strongest against the winds and caught up to him, once again placing himself in front of Kouji. He was more used to this type of

weather than Kouji was anyways.

For once, Kouji didn't complain of his trying to help him. "Thank you….Sener," he said quietly. Little did he know the giant could still hear him, and he smiled.

"Hey, what's that?" Sener said, breaking the silence. Kouji craned his neck to look around. "What? I don't see anything." But the giant kept looking straight, narrowing his eyes to see

better. "Is that……a person?"

"What?" They both quickened their steps to suddenly stop at the sight before them. There was something, a person half buried in the snow, and getting more piled on him from the

winds. Kouji and Sener immediately dropped down to their knees and scooped up the snow. At some point, Kouji suddenly froze. Sener stopped what he was doing to try to discern Kouji's expression. "What's wrong?"

"Oh my gosh, it's Takuya." He started to dig faster almost to the point of hysteria. Finally they managed to take off all the snow off his body. Takuya was lying on the snow with one arm

drapped around his chest, wearing only a pair of light material pants and a hoody with the sleeves cut off. On top of that, his whole body was covered with cuts and bruises. Kouji

immediately slid his hand on the boy's throat, feeling for a pulse.

Seconds passed, and Kouji didn't move. "Is he…"

But Kouji didn't say anything. Gently, he moved Takuya's arm, and pressed his ear against his chest. Seconds passed again, making the giant nervous. Finally Kouji lifted his head. The

giant waited for the verdict.

"He's still alive."

The giant let out a gush of air he had been holding in. "I'm so glad! But we need to get him out of this weather before…" Kouji understood, and had begun taking off his jacket to drape it

around the unconscious boy. He suddenly turned to Sener. "Do you have anything to drink?"

"What? Why?"

Kouji's face was completely serious. "We need to try to revive him, it should give us a better start," He bit his lip as his gaze turned away. "His pulse was really weak, I'm afraid…." he

turned away, his face dropping. Sener immediately realized the gravity of the situation. He dropped his abnormally large bag to the ground and began rummaging through it. "This is all I

have,' he muttered, holding a bottle.

Kouji took it and read the label. "Brandy?" He stared, unbelieving.

"What? Just because I carry one with me doesn't mean I'm an alcoholic. But Kouji's attention had already reverted back to his friend. "It'll have to do," he said, and pressed the open

bottle the boy's lips. The liquid easily went through, but there was no reaction. "Shoot," Kouji muttered and turned to Sener, " Help me!"

Sener looked completely hopeless as he shrugged. "What am _I_ supposed to do?"

"Do something or he's going to die!" Kouji's eyes were tearing up as he quickly looked away. Sener felt so useless looking at Kouji's expression. He'd never seen the boy like this, and he

really didn't seem like the type to care so much. "Ummm," he said looking around for something he could use. But all he could find was snow, more snow, and last but not least snow. "

Wait, rub snow on his face!" It…might…work…" he trailed off, looking at Kouji's expression. "Fine, just do something…" he continued to try to get Takuya to stir with the bottle. The giant

cradled a handful of snow suddenly very aware of the fact that his hands were bigger than the boy's face. I'll just have to be careful, he thought and gulped. He waited while Kouji put

the bottle away to check the boy's pulse. He frowned. "Crap…"

Suddenly Sener realized how exhausted he looked, and the worry lines beginning to eatch themselves on his forhead. Kouji was rubbing his hand through his hair when he noticed Sener

staring at him. "What," he hissed, "Don't just sit there!"

Oh, right. But Sener hesitated. Looking at the boy's already pale face and blue lips, was putting even more ice on him really such a good idea? But he had to try. He started to carefully

rub the snow on the boy's face, lightly patting his cheeks. When he still didn't get a reaction, he tried harder. Kouji's face was dropping as he hugged his knees because of the cold. His

eyes were turning red again. Sener's heart was dropping too just watching Kouji. He tried to smile. "Don't worry, he'll be okay, just trust me…" he trailed off and bit his lip as Kouji hid his

face in his knees. Sener dropped his face too. He felt like he had let Kouji down. He had promised him he's help find his friends and now Sener was letting one slip away. No, he can't die,

he couldn't let him die. For Kouji, he had to try everything he had! He lifted the pale boy up and started rubbing more snow on his face, shaking him and doing a whole assortment of

things. Kouji, seeing what Sener was doing, crawled to Sener's other side and started shaking the boy too. "Come on Takuya…" He mutterd more fiercely as they worked. But neither one

of them was still getting a reaction from Takuya, who was turning paler by the second. Why won't you wake up! Sener thought. WHUMP! Sener gasped as he realized he had hit the boy

straight across the face. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'M SORRY!" But Kouji wasn't staring angrily at him like he should have been. His attention was caught on the stirring boy between

them. "Sener, I think you did it!" Kouji said as he bent over Takuya. "I, I did?" Sener still expected a whack from him, or at least a kick, but Kouji's attention was entirely on his friend. The

boy's eyes were flickering, his face narrowing as if in pain. Kouji took him out of Sener's arms and into his. "Takuya?" he said softly as he patted his face. The boy stirred a little longer

before finally opening his eyes, revealing bluest eyes Sener had ever seen before closing them again. His mouth began to move but no words were coming out. "Kouji, Kouji give him

some more rum, it might help…"

Kouji finally seemed to acknowledge him. "What? Oh, right." he pressed the bottle on Takuya's lips again. The boy drank, but then began to sputter and push the bottle away, coughing.

Kouji quickly set him down. When he finally finished coughing, Takuya lay panting harshly opening his eyes again to look at the people above him. Sener noticed how his eyes looked

glazed from fever. "Takuya?" Kouji said again softly as he leaned down closer. The boy smiled. "Kouji…" he muttered weakly. Sener didn't mind that no one had noticed him there. "Oh

thank God!" Kouji finally said, hugging his friend as tightly as he could. He didn't seem to notice his friend's face expressing discomfort. "Ummm, Kouji? I think you might be hugging him a

little too tightly…" Sener pointed out. "Oh sorry," he muttered, setting Takuya back down. He winced. "Owww…" the word finally escaped his lips. "Takuya, what hurts?" Kouji said starting

to worry again. "I don't know…everything…" Takuya trailed off, wincing again.

"Shoot," Kouji muttered again as he turned to Sener. "We have to get him somewhere warm. Is there a town near here?"

"Um, yeah," Sener said, taking out his map from his bag. "Yeah, there should be one about a mile from here."

"Good." Kouji muttered turning his attention back to a confused Takuya who apparently had just noticed the giant there. Sener waved. "Takuya," Kouji started, blocking Takuya's view,

"Can you walk at all?" Takuya's eyes turned back to Kouji's. He answered Kouji's question as he tried to prop himself up on his arms and just ended up falling back into the snow. Kouji

sighed. "Looks like we're going to have to carry him."

"Ooh, ooh, I can!" Sener said happily. He placed his arms under the bewildered boy's body and pulled.

"Uh, Sener just be careful--" But Kouji's warning came a little too late and was interrupted by a loud cry. YELP! Takuya only managed to mutter one yell of pain before he went limp in the

giant's arms. Sener looked like he was about to cry. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry--" But Kouji cut him off. He checked Takuya's slow pulse before speaking. "It's okay, let's just

try to get to the town as soon as possible okay?" Sener sniffed. "O, Okay." And started to follow his friend who was moving quickly and appeared really confused by the strange map he

was holding.

-----

Ummm, this is my first fanfiction (?) though I'm not new to this...um, I have loved Digimon frontier ever since I first saw it on TV when I was little and ever since then I have made up a bunch of numerous stories with my favorite characters. So, anyways I hope people do like my stories because they're very important to me.

anyways, I hope someone can help me with this one cause I just wrote this piece when it came into my mind, though I really don't know whats going on cause I just, kind of saw the story, so I hope people will help me come up with a plot (just not anything really bad like Yaoi or Yuri) though the plot, I think, is basically that Kouji and his friends came to a world with magical creatures (?) during a war and somehow got seperated. Kouji finds a friendly and overly sensitive Giant named Sener (?) who decides to help the poor guy....


End file.
